1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a schedule management system using an interactive robot, which actively provides schedule information using the interactive robot, and a method and computer-readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A schedule of an individual or a team is mostly managed by performing scheduling using a schedule management program installed in a computer, a mobile telephone, or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA).
Intelligent robots are expected to come into wide use in homes and offices in the near future. Examples of such intelligent robots include a domestic assistant robot, a secretarial robot, or an entertainment robot in place of a human. An intelligent robot is also called an interactive robot, because the robot is able to converse with a human.
Research into release of a product to audibly and visually output schedule information to reduce a burden on schedule management of a user has been actively conducted. The simple report of the schedule information prepared by the interactive robot with time may not live up to user expectations and may not satisfy the user.
In order to provide satisfactory schedule information through communication between a user and an interactive robot, it is important to analyze the conversation using a database accumulated during conversation with the user to provide schedule information. However, since it is difficult to apply all of a user's various tastes or individual preferences to construct a database, there is a limitation in provision of schedule information satisfying users. Even when some users may be satisfied, other users may not be satisfied.